


Our Very Own Von Trapp Family

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's cat brings home a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Very Own Von Trapp Family

Maria has been missing for exactly six hours, and Kurt is starting to think he'll never see her again. Rachel is brimming over with apologies, as she should be since she was the one who left the door to Kurt's apartment ajar, but Kurt is tired of hearing them. It doesn't matter how sorry Rachel is, sorry won't bring Maria home safely. 

"She's a smart cat," Elliott soothes, handing out steaming mugs of tea to everyone who had come to help Kurt look for Maria over the last few hours. There was Rachel, of course, and Dani and Santana, the three college students from down the hall, the sweet elderly couple who lived in the apartment opposite Kurt's across the street and always waved at him in the mornings. "She'll find her way back."

"If she hasn't been hit by a car, or wandered too far away," Kurt says bitterly. "She's an indoor cat, Elliott, she hasn't been outside of this apartment since-"

"Since she was a kitten," Elliott finishes. "I was there when you found her, remember? She was born a street cat, Kurt. She's still got the instincts that helped her survive back then, and she'll use them to come home. We've let the local shelters know she's missing, and the vets, there's not much more we can do tonight."

Kurt sighs. Elliott's right, but he doesn't have to be happy about it. Another hour passes, and people start making their way out the door. Kurt thanks them profusely as they leave, has to practically shove Rachel into the hallway before she gets the message that another sorry will earn her an exit via the rooftop instead of the door. Eventually it's just Elliott left.

They're walking down the stairs together, Kurt intending to go around the block one last time looking for Maria, when Elliott catches his arm. "Look," Elliott says, pointing at the door into the building. Sat on the sidewalk outside, peering in with big amber eyes, is Maria.

And a dog.

"Maria!" Kurt throws the door open, and Maria darts insider eagerly, clawing her way up his coat to curl around his neck like an extra fluffy scarf. For once, Kurt doesn't mind the claw marks.

The dog follows her indoors and sits at Kurt's feet happily, tail wagging as it pants up at him. 

"Looks like kittencat made a friend while she was out today," Elliott laughs. "Who do you belong to, eh?" He kneels down to look at the dog's collar and collapses into giggles. "You will  _never_ believe what the mutt's called."

"Why? What is it?"

" _Captain_ ," Elliott reads. "Maria went out and found her Captain. Better hope they didn't bring a string of pups and kittens home with them, your apartment isn't big enough for a full animal Von Trapp family."

Kurt strokes along Maria's tail,  _hmm_ ing thoughtfully. "Well he obviously belongs to someone who cares about him a lot." The dog's fur is neatly groomed, the claws on each paw trimmed, and he has a plump belly. The Captain is no street dog. 

"Blaine."

"What?"

"On the other side of the collar, it has the owner's info. Blaine Anderson. His number is here too." Elliott's smirk is unmistakeable as he looks up at Kurt. "I don't think there are that many Blaines in the City. Maybe he belongs to your boy."  


"He isn't mine!" Kurt blushes. Sure, it's not the most common name around, but fate isn't kind enough to let Kurt find Hot Barista Blaine's dog.

Is it?

"Kurt." 

"Elliott."

Elliott rolls his eyes. "Call him to come pick his dog up, let him take you to dinner as a thank you, and then let me know what you guys want for a wedding present. You'll have to include the animals in the ceremony, since they're the ones who've brought you together and everything."

"They've done no such thing," Kurt protests. "We don't even know if it  _is_ him."

"So call and find out!"

"Goodbye, Elliott."

Elliott leaves with a flurry of kisses and a promise to meet up for lunch soon, and Kurt is left trying to coax the dog upstairs without dislodging Maria from her perch. Losing her twice in one day just isn't an option.

Upstairs with the door closed, Maria finally leaps off of Kurt's shoulders and onto the bookcase. Captain ambles after her, eyes so focused on the cat that he doesn't notice the wall until he walks right into it. 

"And people say dogs are the smart ones." Kurt pushes open the door to his study so Maria can get to her bed, and Captain follows behind. They curl up together, Maria's head resting on Captain's belly, and fall asleep before Kurt has even hung up his coat and removed his boots. He undoes the dog's collar and takes it back into the kitchen, turning the tag over so he can see the phone number. 

Blaine answers on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi? You don't know me, but I think I found your dog?"

"You found Captain? Where was he? Is he okay? When can I get him? I swear I could kill that dog, I took him out with me when I went for a run with my friend Sam and he somehow slipped his leash, turns out he can run really fast when he wants to because we couldn't catch him and-"

"Blaine, slow down," Kurt laughs. "My cat escaped today and when she came home, she brought Captain with her. He seems fine, he's snoring his head off in my study right now. I can meet you somewhere tomorrow morning?"

At eight the next morning, Kurt is standing outside his local coffee shop. The one he meets Elliott at every Tuesday and Thursday before work. 

The one where Hot Barista Blaine works.

Hot Barista Blaine, who is currently half-walking, half-running up to Kurt and flinging his arms around his dog. "Captain, you are in  _so_ much trouble," he says, voice muffled by the dog's fur. "Thank you so much, I have no idea how I'm ever going to repay you for this," Blaine adds, glancing up at Kurt and then seemingly doing a double take. "I know you."

"You do?" Kurt asks.

"Sure, you and your boyfriend come in like clockwork. Order a white chocolate and cranberry muffin to split if you're having a bad day."

Kurt blinks. "That was specific of you. And er, Elliott isn't my boyfriend."

"No?" Blaine says, something akin to hope in his voice. "So if I asked you to dinner to thank you for finding Captain, that'd be okay?"

"A thank you dinner, or a date dinner?"

"That would depend on your answer," Blaine admits, clipping a leash onto Captain's collar and undoing the scarf Kurt had been using to keep hold of him. 

Kurt smiles as he takes the scarf from Blaine and slides it into his coat pocket. "I've been wanting to ask you out since the first time I saw you," he confesses.

"Well that makes two of us."

While it takes three and a half years for Kurt to propose, Elliott calls best man and godfather to any future children after Kurt's phone call to him following the first date. 

He also buys them a hamster and names it Liesl when they move in together.

Kurt is not amused. Blaine really is.

Maria decides to be an evil stepmother after all, and tries to eat Liesl on eighteen different occasions over the course of the hamster's life. 

The men ignore Elliott's knowing look after they announce their newborn daughter's name will be Louisa.

It's just a nice name.

That's all.


End file.
